1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to agricultural equipment and more specifically it relates to an applicator tank assembly for a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous configurations of agricultural equipment have been designed over the past years and typically were used for a specific purpose such as hoes, plows, reapers, cultivators, harrows, planting machines and the like to work the land. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.